


inhuman

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles white.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self harm warning, lads. Eren is sad, dude. (this is kinda messy and pointless idk what I'm doing)

Eren stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked worn. Beaten. Although his skin looked fresh, he felt wounded. A small stubble grew, just tiny bits below his nose and under his chin. His face was no longer a fresh tan. He looked paler- eyes red and blues, greens and yellows surrounding them.

Slowly, he reached up to his stubble with his razor blade, hovering over the surface of his cheek. The tip of the blade barely touched his hairs, and he held it there- still. Quiet.

With a sudden movement, he slashed his skin. He slashed from his cheekbone to the bridge of his nose in one quick swipe. The blood came up in dots. He waited.

Without prompt, steam started to rise. It fogged the mirror, and Eren felt a strong tingling sensation in his cheek; burning hot. After a few seconds, it stopped. He swiped a bare arm across the mirror, clearing it of moisture.

In the small gap he made, he could see his cheek and his nose. No cut.

He bit the inside of his cheek, staring intensely into his own eyes. He raised the blade again, swiping over his face again, again, again, again- staring at the opaque mirror as if he could see himself through it.

Redness could be seen through the corner of his eye. He slashed his eye.

He let out an anguished growl, gripping at his face with both hands. He couldn't see through his steam, and that's when Mikasa came in.

She pulled Eren's hands away from his face, gasping. She pushed into his wrist harshly, and he dropped the blade from where he held in between his fingers.

Wordless, Eren cried. With his hands occupied, he couldn't cover his face as Hanji, Levi, Armin and Jean came in. He sobbed, from both the steam, the pain and the bitter reality that he is not human.

The fog cleared, Eren healed. Mikasa moved his arms around her back, in turn wrapping hers around his neck. He soaked the old, red scarf, gripping onto her for dear life.

No one said anything.


End file.
